


but you always knew that you'd be the one

by glssyfaerie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this instead of doing class, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, it's never stated specifically but they are both d word so it's implied, set after march 1st, so spoilers if you haven't seen those streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glssyfaerie/pseuds/glssyfaerie
Summary: "I'll see you soon." This isn't what he meant.Or,Wilbur is no longer alone in this space. Whether that is a good or bad thing, he isn't sure.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 68





	but you always knew that you'd be the one

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't romantic you sick fucks *sprays you with water* i am in pain. i hope u enjoy even though it's short :D
> 
> title is from the song 'warriors'.

Wilbur felt it. A change, a shift in the balance of the world and everything in it. It was a similar feeling to that which he had experienced– what was it now, a month ago? Time in this place passed differently. There was no sun or moon, just darkness with occasional bursts of colour in the form of memories playing out; a cruel reminder of what he no longer had.

The feeling he had now was familiar, far too familiar for comfort and Wilbur was scared. Perhaps for the first time since one day he woke up as himself in this place, with all of his memories and feelings – he was scared. Colour flooded through the space, twisting and blending to create a familiar scene; the bench. The bench at which Wilbur had spoken to Tommy for the first time since his death. But it was empty. 

A tiny gasp filled the silence behind Wilbur, and he whipped around to face whoever broke his peaceful tranquility – oh. Tommy. Tommy stood about three metres in front of him, fear in his eyes and bruises on his exposed skin. He was looking around the unknown yet painstakingly familiar space, breath catching in his throat and eyes beginning to water as he caught sight of his pseudo brother's tattered brown coat. His eyes trailed up to meet the elder's, who opened his arms ever so slightly – an invitation of sorts.

Tommy took off running, launching himself into his brother's arms. Wilbur patted his head as he felt the younger boy shake in his arms. Should he ask what tommy is doing here? Should he be angry? Should he ask how? Although the answer to that may have been slightly obvious, and it was likely to be an uncomfortable subject. That is, to say if he even remembered how he got there. Wilbur didn't appear in this place as himself for a long time– who's to say this was his tommy? 

"I told you I would see you soon, didn't I?"

"Fuck off, Wilbur. We both know this isn't what you meant."

He'll ask later, he decides. For now, Wilbur will enjoy this moment with Tommy. For quiet, not quite happy but not quite sad, moments like this are rare – and Wilbur would like to enjoy it while it lasts. He'll be angry later.


End file.
